


Or, Before Harry Osborn leaves New York

by baruna (orphan_account)



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, I'm throwing up because of how cute they are, Kid Peter and kid Harry, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter laughed. The idea was ludicrous. Harry Osborn beating someone up was about the same as a fly attacking a steel building. Peter voiced this out loud to Harry, who stared at him with an affronted look.</p><p>“So I’m a fly now?” </p><p>“A very handsome and rich fly, I meant.” Peter rectified, smug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or, Before Harry Osborn leaves New York

At school, Peter was the nerd. 

Not A nerd, but The nerd, which was really quite awful and distressing all gift-wrapped into the joke that was his life. It meant that Peter had no friends, and that people mostly ignored him. The teachers all adored him, though, which made his life mildly bearable, because at least _someone_  was there to recognize his intellect. Summer was almost over, however, so it was basically Peter’s special time to lament about his social status in school, namely to his best friend.

“I’m a loser.” Peter declared, sprawled across his mattress, feet dangling off the edge of his bed. “Even Liz hates me.”

Peter sprung upwards and sat rigidly, staring unhappily at Harry, who was patting Peter’s leg absentmindedly while holding a book with his other hand. 

“Did you know that she’s dating Flash now?” Peter complained. “She hangs out with Flash and Seymour and Sean and that entire group of obnoxious jerks.” 

Harry made a noncommittal sound, humming as he flipped the page of his novel. 

“And they push me around at school and make fun of me, and I actually like chemistry, the subject I mean, except they ruin it in class by stealing my writing utilities. Sometimes I really just want to punch Thompson in the face. Did you know that his name is actually Eugene? And people call me the loser.” 

“So why don’t you?” Harry finally said, snapping his book shut and straightening. The entire time Peter had been talking, Harry had merely scoffed lightly when Peter said “writing utilities” out loud. Who the hell said that?

“Why don’t I what?”

“I meant, why don’t you just punch them in the face, then? They deserve it.” Harry clarified, mouth twisting in a very unattractive downturn of his too-red lips. 

“I _can’t_ , because I would get completely crushed, and you know it.”

There was a moment of silence. Harry’s hand had slowed to a light tingling sensation on Peter’s knee, before he suddenly grabbed Peter’s leg and dragged him across the bed. 

“Har—? _Crap—”_ Peter erupted into giggles, Harry’s slender fingers finding his armpits and tickling him so skillfully that Peter felt like he was convulsing. _I am going to die_ , Peter thought faintly, kicking at Harry’s torso and failing miserably, even though the boy was shorter and smaller in stature than him. 

“Don’t mope around so much.” Harry drawled out, hand ruffling Peter’s hair before releasing him. His grip had felt like _iron_ , and Peter glanced incredulously at his very delicate and possibly manicured hands. “I can beat them up if you need me to.”

Peter laughed. The idea was ludicrous. _Harry Osborn_ beating someone up was about the same as a fly attacking a steel building. Peter voiced this out loud to Harry, who stared at him with an affronted look.

“So I’m a fly now?” 

“A very handsome and rich fly, I meant.” Peter rectified, smug. Harry rolled his eyes, before stealing a quick glance at his phone and standing up, stretching. 

“I have to go now. My father is expecting me to be home.” Harry hesitated, before grudgingly admitting, “He wants to send me to boarding school.”

Peter abruptly straightened. 

“ _What?_ ” 

Harry stared at him, silent. And then it all rushed out. “He’s been pushing to send me away for a while now, and I’ve been getting into a lot of arguments with him about it. I never mentioned it because I didn’t want to… I don’t know. I just didn’t want to.”

And Peter could understand that. This was summer, a time of relaxation, where they had fun and all those other shenanigans. Harry had not wanted to interrupt their time with his negative news, because there was a fine distinction between Harry at his giant-ass mansion and Harry at Peter’s cute and homely house, devoid of responsibilities.

“You should have told me.” Peter chastised, and then sighed. “I forgive you, though.”

Harry smacked him with his book, and smirked as he crossed his legs.

“Of course you do. You can’t not.” Really, sometimes Peter marveled at Harry's arrogance. It was blinding, how shameless he was. 

Peter hesitated. “So, are you actually leaving?” 

“If my dad really pulls all his strings, then there’s not much I can do.” Harry paused. “I don’t want to leave, you know. You’re my best friend.” 

He said it in a matter-of-fact tone, a mere addition to his sentence.The gravity of the words was lost in Harry’s tone, but it managed to make Peter’s face warm up. He tried to ignore his slight embarrassment, and attempted instead to joke about it.

“Gosh darn it, Osborn, I’m _blushing_ at your kind words.” 

“I’m going to smack you again, Peter.” Harry scowled, as Peter grinned unabashedly right back at him.

And life, at least for the moment, was good. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble 20-30 min. Prompt: fluff.


End file.
